plwfandomcom-20200213-history
Hyper Pikmin
(This is a custom character, it is not owned by Nintendo, Pikmin in general is however.) Description Hyper Pikmin is a unique Pikmin with great abilities, his greatest ability is moving at almost light speed, his speed has gotten him through many rough times, It has also lead him into danger several times too. Most of the time, he relies on his speed to take care of his problems, but if that fails, he uses his ability to control electricity and wind. Others usually refer to him as The Ultimate Pikmin Hero because of how heroic he is or The Hyperactive One because of how hyper he is at times. Some just refer him as Hyper. Hyper is green Pikmin with bright yellow eyes and a blue bud. Personal Characteristics Hyper Pikmin isn't exactly always hyper, he's quite serious at times actually. The reason of his hyperactivity is because of his Hyper Shock form. Hyper Shock form is simply the form that makes Hyper Pikmin hyperactive. It is unknown why this happens to him but one theory holds it has something to do with his electrical powers interfering with his brain. In this form, his voice turns high pitched, he gets faster and he can charge up more electricity. Hyper is usually really childish and not responsible but when someone is in trouble, he springs into action. He is also shy, but very determined and brave. Childhood Hyper's childhood was really dark. Nobody cared about him because he was unique. Because he was unique and unwanted, he was used as the seal of the Omega Grifforb. The Omega Grifforb is a legendary creature that loves to destroy everything. It has been inside of him since then, if he were to reach a specific level of depression, Hyper would let out the beast inside of him and turn into his Grifforb Form witch gives Hyper absolutely incredible power, however it was almost impossible to control. So Hyper tried his best not to get depressed at all costs or he'd unleash the beast inside of him and lose control. However, on Hyper's latest journeys, it was the only way to get through the toughest situations. Quotes Or is it?, Or will it?, Or is he, etc. Okee. '' ''Hailo! '' ''You, you too slow! '' ''No you. '' ''You can count on me! '' ''I did it! I mean, we did it! '' ''Haha! Fail! '' ''Ugh! C'mon.. '' ''What's up with that!? You can bet I am! After all, I'm the fastest and most hyperactive Pikmin alive! My name is...Hyper Pikmin! Other Author The creator of Hyper Pikmin goes by the same name as his character. He isn't really famous or anything but he is a good friend and wishes to be someone like Ymmot. Other info Hyper Pikmin has an amazing Immune System that can endure almost any type of poison. Hyper Pikmin's best friend is Electric Pikmin. Hyper Pikmin's second best friend is Inferno Pikmin. '' ''Hyper Pikmin happens to have a crush on a certain someone. Category:Custom Pikmin Characters